Yuumalicious (Karasuma Tadaomi's part)
by anclyne
Summary: Tidak pernah terbayang sekalipun dibenak seorang Karasuma Tadaomi. Netranya akan disuguhi sekumpulan pemuda dengan seragam pelayan, tak lupa sentuhan telinga kucing dan—apa itu.. ekor? [KaraIso] #BangsatsuParadeProject


" _IRASSHAIMASE GOSHUJIN-SAMA!_ "

Tidak pernah terbayang sekalipun dibenak seorang Karasuma Tadaomi. Netranya akan disuguhi sekumpulan pemuda dengan seragam pelayan, tak lupa sentuhan telinga kucing dan—apa itu.. ekor?

.

* * *

 _Yuumalicious (Karasuma Tadaomi's part) © anclyne_

 _Assassination classroom © Matsui Yuusei_

 _#BangsatsuParadeProject_

 _Karasuma Tadaomi x Isogai Yuuma [KaraIso]_

 _Warn: BL ( male x male )_

 _Happy Reading!_

* * *

 _._

Berawal ketika ia tidak sengaja mencuri dengar pembicaraan anak-anak didiknya— _E_ _class_. Mereka semua bersemangat membicarakan butler kafe, terutama para siswi. Karasuma bukan termasuk pendidik yang _kudet_. Hanya saja, ia memang tidak pernah mengunjungi kafe _nyentrik_ semacam itu. Pergi memuaskan hasrat seperti maid kafe saja tidak pernah, apalagi butler yang isinya kumpulan pemuda rupawan. Ia lebih memilih memperindah _massa_ ototnya ketimbang datang ketempat seperti itu.

Namun, telinganya seperti tergelitik lipan saat mendengar nama salah satu muridnya; Isogai Yuuma, disebut menjadi salah seorang butler. Karasuma memang tau, anak didiknya yang dijuluki _ikemen_ itu punya izin khusus untuk diperbolehkan bekerja dengan alasan menghidupi keluarganya. Tidak terbayangkan anak sekolah menengah seperti Isogai harus bekerja menafkahi ibu dan adik-adiknya, dikala teman sebayanya sedang asyik main dan belajar. Mungkin untuk pengalaman hidup, sesekali ia juga harus mengunjungi tempat semacam itu. Hitung-hitung mengawasi anak didiknya, guru yang baik tidak hanya mengawasi dilingkungan sekolah saja 'kan? Sekaligus sebagai bentuk balas budi pada muridnya yang satu itu karena telah menolongnya; membantu memapah berjalan saat tenaganya lemas karena gas beracun yang diberikan musuh ketika insiden dipulau. Ketika melingkarkan lengannya pada leher si _ikemen_ , sempat terbesit dibenak Karasuma, mengapa Isogai bisa memiliki kulit yang sehalus itu jika kesehariannya bekerja keras? Tentu tidak sekeras kuli bangunan—tetapi, kulitnya terlalu halus untuk seorang laki-laki, sensasi yang bahkan tidak ia rasakan saat terpaksa menyentuh kulit rekan kerjanya, Irina. Dan aroma apel dari helai arang Isogai, ketika Karasuma tak sengaja mengendusnya.

Lupakan yang barusan, kembali pada Karasuma yang sekarang sedang menyalakan PC miliknya. Jika ia tidak salah dengar, kafe butler tempat Isogai bekerja belum lama berdiri, namun namanya begitu cepat menjadi buah bibir. Kunushitsuji Kissa atau biasa disebut kunubutler kafe, salah satu tempat yang popularitasnya menanjak dengan pesat. Kafe itu mempunyai tujuh orang butler yang akan melayani pelanggan, dengan Isogai menjadi salah satunya. Bermodalkan informasi seadanya, Karasuma menginput nama kafe tersebut pada salah satu jaringan pencari. Dengan sekejap, berbagai _blog_ dan _website_ berhasil terfilter. Ia menggerakkan kursor panah, lalu memilih barisan _link_ teratas untuk membuka _website_ tersebut. Terbuka, Karasuma membaca tutorial melakukan reservasi. Setelah mengerti, ia pun melihat deretan nama butler beserta fotonya, kursor diarahkan pada barisan nomer dua—Isogai yuuma.

* * *

.

* * *

Dua minggu berlalu setelah Karasuma resmi mendapatkan _email_ reservasi dari kafe. Hari telah ditetapkan; Sabtu. Sebenarnya, hari itu Karasuma mempunyai jadwal pribadi lain, tapi untuk kali ini saja sepertinya ia harus mengabaikan urusannya.

Jam menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam tepat. Masih setengah jam lagi dari waktu yang ditentukan. Karasuma mengemudikan mobil dengan kecepatan normal. Hiruk pikuk jalanan masih terasa.

Mengingat sekilas, bagaimana ia ragu memilih pakaian untuk dikenakan. Memilah-milih jas dan kemeja, seakan ingin melamar pujaan hati. Jika boleh jujur, Karasuma belum pernah sekalipun berkencan dengan seseorang. Bukan tidak ingin, hanya saja belum ada seseorang yang menarik hatinya. Bahkan ia berpikir, mungkin ia akan hidup menjadi _single player_ saja, atau menikahi otot-ototnya mengingat ia hanya tertarik dengan otot? Hanya gurauan.

Setelah bingung memilih, keputusan jatuh pada jas hitam dan kemeja putih. Ya, Karasuma menghabiskan setengah jam penuh hanya untuk memilih pakaian yang biasa ia pakai. Dasi hitam telah tersimpul rapi. Apakah ia harus membawa bunga juga? Tapi ini bukan kencan. Memang bukan kencan, tapi jika yang seperti ini bisa disebut kencan—bisa dibilang, mungkin ini adalah kencan pertamanya.

.

Pukul 19.28 malam. Karasuma sampai didepan Kunubutler kafe. Mobil telah ia parkirkan tak jauh, setelah memastikan tak melanggar rambu parkir sembarangan tentu saja. Menatap jam tangannya, sepertinya ia datang lebih cepat, berhubung hanya tinggal dua menit lagi, Karasuma memutuskan untuk membuka pintu kafe perlahan dan—

Disinilah ia sekarang, disambut oleh sekumpulan pemuda dengan seragam pelayan plus—kostum telinga kucing dan ekor. Apa ia tidak salah masuk kafe? Pikirnya sangsi.

"Selamat Malam tuan, saya kepala butler disini. Nama anda?" Seorang pria paruh baya dengan senyum ramah menghapirinya.

"Karasuma Tadaomi."

"Baik, jas anda biar saya yang bawakan."

Karasuma pun melepas jas hitam yang ia pakai dan menyerahkannya pada kepala butler.

"Silahkan ikut saya. Akan saya antar ke meja anda."

Karasuma mengangguk. Lalu mengikuti langkah kepala butler membawanya. Dua maniknya mengeksplorasi tata dekorasi kafe, warna merah marun mendominasi. Meja dan kursi dengan ukiran, dilapis pelitur hitam menambah kesan elegan khas Eropa dan selaras dengan seragam para butler. Beralih pada objek bergerak, Karasuma melihat beberapa butler mengantar pesanan pada pelanggan lain dalam sekat ruangan yang tertutup tirai merah. Apa dia akan dilayani seperti itu juga?

"Ini meja anda, dimohon untuk menunggu sebentar. Butler anda akan datang sebentar lagi." Ujar pria itu sambil mempersilahkan Karasuma duduk, lalu pergi setelah menutup tirai.

Hening menyelimuti. Didalam sekat tertutup tirai itu, ia duduk diatas sofa merah ukuran medium berbentuk siku-siku, meja berbahan kayu mahoni dan beberapa bantal hitam beludru berbentuk kucing. Kenapa semuanya serba kucing berwarna hitam? Batin karasuma. Semakin tidak yakin keputusannya tepat mengunjungi tempat ini. Tentu ia sadar jika tempat seperti ini didominasi para kaum hawa. Dia tidak akan dicap sesama jenis karena ini kan? Toh, Karasuma juga tidak peduli. Ia hanya bermaksud membalas budi anak didiknya.

"Maaf membuat anda menunggu tuan."

Suara tak asing menyentak kesadaran Karasuma. Tirai terbuka, kedua lensanya menangkap sosok butler dengan seragam sama seperti butler lain, kemeja putih lengan panjang berornamen memanjang vertikal dibagian dada. Kemeja berkerah _wing_ dipadu dengan dasi kupu-kupu berwarna kontras. Apron senada dasi yang diikat melingkar dibagian pinggang dan rompi hitam tanpa lengan. Helaian dengan model dua pucuk diubun itu terlihat berbeda, poni tersisir kearah kanan. Sepasang telinga kucing berbulu hitam mencuat diatas kepala. Senyum khas merekah. Oh, dan tidak lupa ekor yang menggantung dibelakang tubuhnya. Ini sungguhan Isogai?

"Tuan Karasuma?" Panggil sang butler.

Ah! Tanpa sadar Karasuma menatap Isogai dari atas sampai bawah tanpa berkedip. Aura sensual yang dipacarkan anak didiknya begitu kuat. Ia merasa sesuatu yang aneh menggelitik perutnya. Feromon ini bisa menjadi senjata pembunuh paling hebat dalam asasinasi, batinnya.

"Oh, ya."

"Perkenalkan, saya Isogai Yuuma. Butler yang akan melayani anda hingga sembilan puluh menit kedepan. Anda ingin memesan sesuatu?" Isogai tersenyum ramah, layaknya seorang profesional. Ia mengabaikan status murid dan guru saat ini.

"Hm. Aku meminta rekomendasimu, Isogai-kun."

Isogai menganngguk. Meraih buku menu diatas meja, membuka halaman pertama yang didominasi oleh gambar dan detail dibawahnya. Lalu menunjukkannya pada Karasuma, dengan posisi tubuh sedikit bungkuk.

"Sebelum saya merekomendasikan. Apakah anda memiliki alergi terhadap bahan makanan tertentu? Seperti udang misalnya?"

Karasuma diam sejenak. Matanya tertuju pada telinga kucing mencuat diatas kepala Isogai. Lalu kembali mengalihkan pandangan pada buku menu yang disodorkan.

"Aku tidak punya alergi apapun."

Isogai kembali mengangguk, mengembangkan senyum.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu saya rekomendasikan _Spear squid Carpaccio with orange_ untuk _appetizer_ , Sup _Cabbage and milk potage_ , _Swordfish meuniere with mint sauce_ sebagai _main dish_ , dan _Grapefruit mousse and passion fruit souce_ untuk _dessert_."

"Ya."

"Bagamana dengan teh? Kami menyediakan _Ceylon tea_ , _Jasmine_ , _Earl greay, Assam, Darjeeling_ dan _Nilgiri._ "

" _Jasmine_."

"Baik, saya akan membawa pesanan anda sebentar lagi." Ujar Isogai, menutup buku menu dan pamit undur diri.

"Isogai-kun." Karasuma memanggil sesaat sebelum sang butler membuka tirai untuk keluar. Isogai kembali menghampiri.

"Ya tuan? Ada yang masih bisa saya bantu?"

"Ekor—dan telinga kucing itu.. apakah itu bagian dari kafe ini?" Karasuma melontarkan pertanyaan yang sedaritadi menggantung dibenaknya. Karena yang ia tau, ketika melihat _banner_ didalam _website_ kafe tak menampilkan pakaian butler mengenakan telinga dan ekor kucing.

"Oh.. sebelumnya maafkan saya karena tidak memberitahu anda. Kafe kami memang selalu mengadakan tema _event_ spesial khusus hari sabtu. Untuk hari ini, tema kafe kami adalah kucing—yang tentu saja, selain desain ruang bernuansa kucing. Kami para butler juga mengenakan aksesoris seperti telinga dan ekor ini." Isogai menyentuh telinga kucing yang dipakainya. "Dan juga, kami mengadakan sebuah _games_ untuk dimainkan para tuan dan nona bersama masing-masing butlernya."

" _Games_?" Karasuma menaikkan alisnya.

"Benar tuan. Untuk lebih detailnya akan saya jelaskan jika sesi makan malam anda telah selesai. Boleh saya undur diri sekarang?" Isogai memamerkan senyum. Terlampau mempesona dimata Karasuma hingga ia hanya mampu mengangguk. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya?

Isogai pamit pergi membawa daftar pesanan. Meninggalkan Karasuma kembali tenggelam dalam pikirannya. Sebesar itu efek telinga kucing untuknya?—ia tidak yakin, selama ini Karasuma tidak pernah memiliki ketertarikan khusus pada hewan sebangsa harimau itu ataupun aksesoris semacamnya. Seingatnya, Karasuma hanya sedikit terobsesi dengan otot. Berbeda jika alasan perutnya serasa dihinggapi kupu-kupu karena si pemakai—telinga kucing karena efek si pemakai. Entah apa itu, yang jelas Karasuma tidak berani berasumsi terlalu jauh.

Tak lama, tirai kembali terbuka dengan Isogai membawa nampan berisi secangkir teh dan teko kecil berwarna perak.

"Pesanan teh anda, _Jasmine tea_. Mohon menunggu untuk pesanan lainnya." Ucapnya sembari meletakkan cangkir teh pesanan Karasuma.

"Terimakasih, Isogai-kun." Ia menyesap teh, sembari melirik sang butler lewat ekor matanya.

"Sudah menjadi tugas saya melayani anda, tuan." Senyum _ikemen_ Isogai merekah dengan tangan menginterupsi didepan dada.

Karasuma meletakan cangkir teh diatas meja. Lalu kedua lensanya kembali fokus pada telinga kucing berbulu diatas kepala Isogai. Sedikit aneh, mengapa ia begitu terobsesi dengan benda seperti itu. Membuang jauh-jauh pikirannya, Karasuma mencoba memecah keheningan.

"Isogai-kun,"

"Ya, tuan?" Senyum khas masih terhias diwajah sang butler.

"Bisa kau tidak memanggilku dengan sebutan 'tuan'? Kau bisa memanggilku seperti biasa." Karasuma tersenyum simpul.

"Ah, maafkan saya. Saya tidak bisa melakukan hal kurang ajar seperti itu pada anda, tuan." Jari telunjuknya menggaruk pipi yang tidak gatal.

"Begitu? Tapi bukankah ini permintaan dari tuanmu?" Karasuma mencoba melempar fakta, sejujurnya dia memang tidak merasa nyaman dipanggil dengan sebutan seperti itu oleh anak didiknya sendiri. Walaupun ia tau, itu hanya bentuk profesionalisme. Lagipula, posisinya saat ini bukan sebagai pengajar, hanya seorang pria biasa yang menjadi pelanggan.

Isogai mulai ragu, "umm.. sense—"

"Panggil namaku saja, aku tidak dalam posisi pengajar saat ini." Karasuma tersenyum tipis, namun tulus.

"Eh? Tapi—baiklah jika itu perintah anda, Tadaomi-sama."

Jantungnya serasa berdesir, seperti lonjakan kecil pada detak jantung Karasuma. Kupu-kupu yang hinggap seolah beterbangan. Sang butler sepertinya salah paham perihal menyebut namanya, ia bermaksud meminta pada Isogai untuk memanggil nama marganya—agak sedikit terkejut saat mendengar sang butler menyebut nama depannya dengan embel-embel 'sama'. Terasa aneh namun tidak buruk.

"Kau boleh duduk disebelahku jika tidak keberatan, Isogai-kun. Temani aku mengobrol." Karasuma menginterupsi lewat bola matanya.

"Apapun permintaan anda, Tadaomi-sama."

Isogai mendaratkan bokongnya pada sofa disebelah karasuma. Kali ini kedua lensanya menatap ekor kucing dibelakang bokong Isogai yang tertindih. Lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada wajah Isogai.

"Boleh aku bertanya?"

"Ya, saya akan mencoba menjawab pertanyaan anda." Lagi, Isogai tersenyum ramah.

"Sudah berapa lama kau bekerja ditempat ini, Isogai-kun?"

"Saya belum lama bekerja ditempat ini, lebih tepatnya sejak kafe ini dibuka sebulan lalu, saya baru mulai bergabung." Jawab Isogai lancar. Karasuma merespon dengan gumaman. "Bagaimana dengan Tadaomi-sama sendiri, apa yang membuat anda tertarik mengunjungi kafe kami?"

Karasuma diam sejenak.

"Sebenarnya aku hanya tidak sengaja mendengar teman-temanmu membicarakan tempat ini, mereka bilang kau bekerja disini dan aku bermaksud membalas budimu karena telah menolongku saat di pulau, Isogai-kun."

"Ahh, anda tidak perlu merasa berhutang budi pada saya Tadaomi-sama. Saya jadi merasa tidak enak telah merepotkan anda." Tengkuk menjadi sasaran kecanggungan Isogai.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku juga penasaran ingin melihat kau sedang bekerja Isogai-kun."

 _Perasaan saja atau barusan ia melihat rona merah dipipi Isogai?_

"Telinga dan ekormu—" kadua lensa Karasuma memandang dua benda itu bergantian.

"Ya? Apakah saya terlihat aneh memakainya?" Isogai menyentuh telinga kucingnya dengan wajah bingung.

"Tidak. Justru terlihat—menggemaskan."

 _Ternyata memang tidak salah lihat_.

Rona merah pekat manjalar hingga telinga Isogai. Entah apa yang ia rasakan saat ini, dibalik ekspresi datar diwajahnya. Karasuma yakin, ia merasa sedang tersenyum sekarang.

"T-terima kasih, Tadaomi-sama." Si _ikemen_ tersipu.

"Boleh aku menyentuh telinga kucingmu, Isogai-kun?"

Isogai terkesiap.

"Eh?" Ekspresinya terlihat kaget dan dan malu.

"Oh, maaf. Kalau tidak diperbolehkan aku bisa mengerti." Karasuma memamerkan senyum.

"T-tidak bukan begitu, tentu saja boleh Tadaomi-sama. Saya hanya sedikit terkejut." Isogai menggeser sedikit posisi duduknya mendekati Karasuma, menundukkan kepala menginterupsi tuannya untuk menyentuh telinga kucingnya. "Silahkan jika anda ingin menyentuh telinga saya, Tadaomi-sama."

Karasuma sedikit menegang, tiba-tiba diinterupsi untuk menyentuh benda yang membuatnya tertarik sedari tadi membuat detak jantungnya lebih cepat. Rasa canggung menahan gerakannya untuk segera menyentuh telinga bulu buatan didepannya. Dua helai mencuat. Ia bahkan bisa melihat pusaran rambut ditengah-tengah kepala Isogai. Samar, Karasuma dapat mencium lagi aroma apel dari helaian arang Isogai.

Perlahan, kedua tangannya mulai bergerak. Menyentuh telinga kucing itu menggunakan telunjuk dan ibu jarinya; berbulu dan lembut, meresapi tekstur halus dipermukaan kulitnya sedikit lama. Menggeser pandangan sedikit, Karasuma tergiur untuk Mengusap dua helai mencuat dikepala Isogai. Lalu menarik tangannya kembali.

"Anda sudah merasa puas, Tadaomi-sama?" Tanya Isogai setelah mengangkat kepalanya. Bergeser mundur ke posisi semula, sambil menyentuh helai arang yang sempat diusap oleh tuannya. Tak lepas mengembangkan senyum diwajah.

"Terimakasih." Karasuma membalas senyum.

Terlepas dari itu, tirai kembali terbuka. Menampakkan sosok butler lain membawa membawa troli nampan berisi pesanan makanan.

"Pesanan anda tuan." Butler itu tersenyum. Isogai beranjak dari duduknya, menghampiri rekannya meletakan pesanan makanan diatas meja. Karasuma hanya mengangguk, memperhatikan dua butler didepannya. Kedua lensa beralih pada ekor kucing yang menggantung dibelakang tubuh Isogai. Benda buatan berbulu itu bergerak seiring gerakan Isogai. Walaupun terdapat dua ekor dalam visualnya, ia hanya tertarik memperhatikan milik Isogai.

"Selamat menikmati." Butler itu kembali menutup tirai setelah selesai dengan tugasnya. Kini diatas meja telah terisi dengan hidangan. Aroma menggiurkan dan uap mengepul dari sup.

"Silahkan dinikmati pesanan anda, Tadaomi-sama." Isogai menginterupsi, setia berdiri disebelah Karasuma.

"Terimakasih, Isogai-kun."

Mengambil sendok dan garpu, Karasuma mulai menyuap hidangan diatas piring berisi _Spear squid carpaccio._ Tampilan menarik rasa juga lumayan, ia memuji.

"Anda ingin tambah teh nya, Tadaomi-sama?" Sang butler menawari.

"Ya." Menjawab singkat sembari memakan suapan kedua. Isogai meraih teko kecil berisi teh dan menuangkannya kedalam cangkir.

"Kau bisa kembali duduk, Isogai-kun. Kita mengobrol lagi." Titah karasuma setelah menelan makanannya.

Isogai menggangguk menurut. Kembali mendaratkan bokongnya pada sofa disebelah karasuma yang sedang menikmati hidangannya.

"Bagaimana rasa makanannya, Tadaomi-sama?" Sang butler mencoba memecah keheningan.

Meraih cangkir berisi teh, ia meneguk penuh ketenangan. "Ya, lumayan. Aku menikmatinya." Tersenyum sembari meletakan kembali cangkir tehnya.

"Begitu? Saya ikut senang." Isogai membalas senyum dengan sumringah.

"Kau sudah makan malam, Isogai-kun?" Karasuma menjeda sesi makannya.

"Eh, umm.. sudah Tadaomi-sama." Jawabnya tenang.

"Jam berapa?" Karasuma berhenti memakan hidangan pembuka yang tinggal sesendok dipiringnya. Beralih mengganti mangkuk berisi Sup.

"Jam enam sore tadi, Tadaomi-sama."

"Kau makan apa, Isogai-kun? Tubuhmu terlihat kurus, aku tidak yakin dengan jam makan dan asupan gizimu." Karasuma menatap khawatir.

"A-ah, tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan saya Tadaomi-sama. Saya makan dengan cukup seimbang."

"Tidak—bukan maksudku menyinggung latar belakang keluargamu, Isogai-kun. Aku hanya khawatir."

"Saya tidak berpikir seperti itu Tadaomi-sama, saya justru sangat menghargai akan kepedulian anda mengkhawatirkan saya."

Karasuma menatap Isogai dengan pandangan penuh selidik, mencari titik kebohongan didalam sorot matanya. Namun, senyum tulus dan pancaran lensa emas Isogai berhasil meyakinkan dirinya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kau suka sup?" Bola mata melirik kearah mangkuk sup sekilas lalu berpindah pada sang butler.

"Ya, saya termasuk orang yang tidak pilih-pilih makanan."

"Mau membantuku menghabiskannya? aku masih cukup kenyang karena makan siang tadi."

"Eh? Tapi.."

"Tidak apa-apa, Isogai-kun. Anggap saja permintaanku menemani makan." Karasuma mencoba membujuk.

"Tapi Tadaomi-sama belum mencicipi sup ini sedikitpun."

"Apa kau memintaku untuk memberimu makanan sisa, begitu? Tak apa. Makan saja, ini permintaan tuanmu." Tak sempat menolak lebih jauh, lengan Karasuma telah lebih dahulu meletakan mangkuk sup yang masih mengepul uap kedepan Isogai.

"Baiklah, jika itu perintah dari anda Tadaomi-sama." Sang butler menyerah. "Selamat makan."

Isogai mulai menyesap sup krim. Sedikit lega, paling tidak sang butler tidak keras kepala untuk menolak. Kalau boleh jujur, Karasuma sebenarnya tidak ingin mentraktir Isogai dengan cara seperti ini. Ia sungguhan khawatir saat mengatakan bahwa tubuh Isogai terbilang kurus. Jika saja bisa, ia ingin mengajak Isogai makan malam dengan lebih wajar. Ya, mungkin lain kali—tapi sekarang hanya ini yang bisa ia lakukan.

Karasuma mengambil piring berisi hidangan utama. Menyuap dan sesekali melirik sang butler yang memakan hidangannya dengan tenang. Garpu terangkat mendekati bibir, kedua lensa Karasuma terfokus pada sendok sup dan bibir yang saling bersentuhan. Masuk kemulut sambil mengunyah perlahan, fokus lensannya semakin turun mengarah pada leher putih jenjang, sup yang baru saja melewati kerongkongan Isogai dengan mulus.

Karasuma menelan makanannya.

"Isogai-kun." Suara berat menghentikan acara makan Isogai.

"Ya, Tadaomi-sama. Apa anda membutuhkan sesuatu?"

"Bisa—bisa aku mencicipi sedikit?" Isogai kelu sesaat. Memang, Karasuma merasa agak tergiur saat melihat Isogai memakan supnya. Sang butler terlihat sangat menikmati, apa itu sungguh enak? Cara makan Isogai benar-benar menggodanya.

"Oh, tentu! Tentu saja anda boleh, biar saja ambilkan sendok sup tambahan." Ketika sang butler mulai beranjak, Karasuma berhasil mencegah.

"Tidak perlu. Gunakan saja sendok milikmu, aku hanya mencicip sedikit."

"...Anda yakin?"

Karasuma diam. Isogai mendapat jawabannya, bergegas menyendok sup dalam mangkuk. Menadahi sendoknya dengan satu tangan, lalu menyodorkannya kedepan bibir Karasuma. Yang sontak saja membuat alis Karasuma mengernyit kaget.

"Kau sedang tidak memperlakukanku sebagai wanita 'kan, Isogai-kun?"

Tangan Isogai mendadak menegang.

"Tentu saja tidak Tadaomi-sama. Maaf, ketika anda bilang ingin mencicip saya mengira anda ingin disuapi."

Salah paham. lagi. Dan bukan hal yang buruk tentu saja.

"Kalau begitu tak apa, lakukan saja."

Terlepas dari rasa tegang yang melanda, kini tangan Isogai dilanda tremor. Sendok sup telah menyentuh ujung bibir Karasuma, dengan jarak sedekat ini ia bisa melihat bulu mata tuannya pada ujung kelopak setengah tertutup. Sup telah berhasil masuk kemulut. Lidah karasuma mulai mengecap. Isogai bergegas menjauhkan jaraknya lagi.

"Bagaimana rasanya, Tadaomi-sama?"

"Enak. Terimakasih, Isogai-kun."

"Ah tidak, seharusnya saya yang berterimakasih pada anda Tadaomi-sama. Silahkan menikmati kembali makanan anda."

Karasuma kembali melanjutkan makan malamnya. Rasa sup masih terkecap dalam mulutnya. Aneh—bukan rasa dari sup itu yang aneh, tapi ketika melihat Isogai melahap sup itu ia sangat tergiur. Ia menduga rasanya pasti lebih enak, namun ternyata hanya rasa sup tak jauh berbeda dari yang biasa ia nikmati.

Mengalihkan sejenak pemikirannya. Berharap, lebih baik ia cepat menghabiskan makanannya. Karasuma agaknya penasaran dengan _games_ yang disebut Isogai tadi.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, sepasang tuan dan butler yang sedang menikmati makan malam dengan ketenangan, akhirnya selesai dengan menyisakan sepiring _dessert_ diatas meja.

Karasuma membersihkan sudut bibirnya dengan tissu. "Isogai-kun,"

"Ya, Tadaomi-sama. Anda butuh sesuatu?" Isogai yang telah selesai lebih dahulu bergegas menoleh.

"Aku ingin tau sebuah permainan yang kau katakan tadi."

"Oh baik, Tadaomi-sama." Isogai mengembangkan senyum. " _Game_ nya adalah _Truth or Dare_. Jika kalah, anda berhak memilih _truth_ atau _dare_. Perbedaan dari permainan ini, jika saya yang kalah maka saya hanya diperkenankan untuk memilih _dare_. Dengan syarat; anda tidak boleh mengganggu ketenangan pelanggan lain, dan mengajukan tantangan yang melewati batas. Apa Anda mengerti maksud saya Tadaomi-sama?"

"Bagaimana menentukan menang dan kalah?" Kedua siku bertopang pada meja, telapak tangannya mengepal saling bertaut. Meletakannya diantara hidung dan mulut.

"Menang kalah ditentukan dengan cara memutar botol."

"Botol?" Alis tipis Karasuma naik.

"Benar, Tadaomi-sama." Isogai mengangguk sekaligus tersenyum.

"Singkatnya, jika botol berhenti mengarah padaku; aku kalah. Dan berhenti mengarah padamu; kau kalah?"

"Ya, Tadaomi-sama."

"Aku boleh memilih _truth_ dan _dare_ , sedangkan kau hanya boleh memilih _dare_. Bukankah permainan ini berat sebelah, Isogai-kun?" Tentu saja Karasuma khawatir, harga dirinya menentang permainan konyol yang timpang dan tidak adil ini.

"Anda tidak perlu mencemaskan saya, Tadaomi-sama. Sistem seperti ini dibuatpun untuk melindungi privasi kami, dan membuat _event_ yang ada menjadi lebih menarik."

Karasuma mengangguk paham. Oke, setidaknya ini lumayan adil.

Isogai beranjak dari sofa, "Baiklah, saya akan mempersiapkan semua yang dibutuhkan untuk memulai permainan." Ia membereskan meja dari piring-piring kosong dan menumpuknya diatas nampan.

"Ah, Tadaomi-sama bagaimana dengan _dessert_ anda?"

"Bisa ku habiskan nanti." Karasuma melirik sekilas piring _dessert_ nya yang utuh.

Isogai mengangguk. Sepasang lensa Karasuma tak henti memperhatikan gerak gerik sang butler. Wajah _ikemen_ nya masih tersenyum walau tipis, leher jenjang putih, jemari lentik membawa nampan perak dan boko—lebih tepatnya mata Karasuma berakhir tertuju pada ekor buatan berbulu yang bergerak seiring dengan gerakan Isogai. Namun sayang, ditengah asyik memperhatikan ekor itu, sang butler telah kembali menegakan tubuhnya setelah berposisi condong, membuat bokongnya sedikit tercetak dibalik fabrik.

"Saya akan kembali lima menit lagi." Anggukan Karasuma sebagai jawaban izin. Sepasang lensa masih mengikuti arah ekor sebelum Isogai menghilang dibalik tirai, dari ujung paling bawah, tengah, hingga—

"Isogai-kun!"

Sang butler yang terpanggil sedetik, sebelum membuka tirai pun reflek menoleh.

"Ya, Tadaomi-sama? Anda butuh sesuatu?"

Karasuma beranjak dari duduknya, berjalan beberapa langkah mendekati Isogai yang terpaku heran. Bahkan ia harus sedikit menegadahkan kepala agar bisa menatap wajah tuannya.

"Ada apa?" Isogai semakin gugup, ditatap intens oleh mata setajam belati itu akan membuat jantung siapapun berdetak dua kali lebih cepat.

"Ekormu—" Mata itu beralih menatap ekor dibelakang tubuh Isogai.

"Ya?" Isogai mau tak mau ikut melirik, tak bisa menyentuh atau melihat ekor dibelakang tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan memegang nampan berisi tumpukan piring.

"Pengait ekormu hampir lepas."

"Eh?!" lensa emas Isogai membelalak. Ingin rasanya tangan cepat meraih ekor menggantung dibelakang tubuhnya, namun nampan ditangannya membatasi gerak.

"Biar aku kaitkan kembali." Ujar Karasuma, sambil berlutut didepan bokong Isogai. Sontak membuat kedua manik Isogai semakin membelalak.

"T-ti-tidak perlu melakukan itu Tadaomi-sama, biar saya yang melakukannya sendiri. Saya mohon anda kembali berdiri." Panik melanda,

"Tidak, ini kesalahanku. Sepertinya pengait terlepas saat kau duduk tadi, ekormu sedikit tertarik. Maaf."

"Itu bukan kesalahan anda, Tadaomi-sama. Hanya kecerobohan yang saya buat, jadi saya mohon—"

"Kau akan mendapat masalah jika ketahuan berbuat ceroboh kan? Biarkan aku yang mengaitkannya disini."

Mutlak. Isogai tak berani membantah. Sekalipun ingin, terlambat baginya karena Karasuma telah terlanjur memegang ekornya. Ia dapat merasakan tangan besar menyentuh bokongnya, Isogai maklum karena ekor itu dikaitkan pada celana tepat diarea _tulang ekor_. Namun perasaan dan gejolak aneh membuat wajahnya merona panas, jantungnya bertalu cepat.

Karasuma masih berusaha mengaitkan. Kesulitan, karena sepertinya pengait itu sedikit bengkok, ia terpaksa sedikit menekan pengaitnya agar kembali lurus. Namun bersamaan dengan itu, suara desah Isogai tak sengaja lepas akibat menekan pengait, yang otomatis membuat sentuhan tangan Karasuma ikut meremas bokong Isogai.

"AHH!"

Karasuma berjengit. Isogai cepat mengatupkan bibirnya. Jantungnya ingin lepas, wajahnya merah pekat.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Isogai-kun? Maaf kalau menyakitimu. Tahan sebentar, sedikit lagi berhasil."

"A-y-ya, s-saya tidak tidak apa-apa Tadaomi-sama. S-silahkan lanjutkan." Mendadak tergugu, tubuhnya mulai dilanda panas dingin.

Karasuma melanjutkan. Pengait berhasil diluruskan dan sukses dimasukan dalam lubang pengait. Ia mengamati hasil pekerjaannya sejenak, lalu beranjak berdiri.

"Sudah selesai."

Isogai bernapas lega, "Terimakasih, Tadaomi-sama. Saya pamit sebentar."

Karasuma mengangguk. Tirai terbuka dan menghapus Isogai dari pandangannya. Ia kembali duduk diatas sofa, mengingat suara yang keluar dari bibir Isogai saat dirinya sedang meluruskan kait—sedikit aneh, sepertinya itu bukan suara menahan sakit. Ia pernah mendengar suara seperti itu sekali, _tapi dimana?_

Mengalihkan pemikiran anehnya, Karasuma memandang telapak tangan yang ia gunakan menyentuh bokong Isogai. Cukup kencang dan bagus, itu pasti berkat latihan yang sering ia berikan pada kelas E.

Lima menit berlalu, tirai kembali terbuka. Isogai muncul dengan sebuah botol _wine_ kosong ditangannya.

"Maaf membuat anda menunggu Tadaomi-sama."

"Tidak masalah."

"Baik, kita akan memulai permainan. Kita bagi area meja menjadi dua, jika botol berhenti tapi tidak tepat kearah saya, maka akan tetap dinyatakan kalah jika masih memasuki area meja milik saya. Begitu pula sebaliknya." Isogai meletakan botol _wine_ kosong itu diatas meja dengan posisi tertidur. Lalu membuat gerakan dengan jari seolah memberi garis pada meja. "Silahkan anda mulai duluan, Tadaomi-sama." Tangan isogai menginterupsi.

Karasuma mengangguk tanda merespon. Lalu mulai memutar botol didepannya dengan kecepatan medium. Dua pasang mata fokus pada putaran botol, perasaan santai dan tegang berbaur jadi satu. Putaran botol semakin melambat, pelan, perhalan hingga kepala botol berhenti mengarah pada area meja milik Isogai.

Karasuma memandang wajah sang butler.

"Saya yang kalah. Silahkan ajukan _dare_ anda Tadaomi-sama."

Karasuma terlihat berpikir sejenak. Apa kiranya yang harus ia ajukan.

"Berbaliklah." Karasuma beranjak.

"Ya?"

"Aku ingin melihat perkembagan otot punggungmu, Isogai-kun."

Mengangguk mengerti, Isogai berbalik membelakangi Karasuma. Meletakan tangannya didepan dagu, memperhatikan _massa_ otot punggung dibalik kemeja. lalu mulai menekan area bahu dan punggung Isogai. Ada rasa aneh bergejolak diperut Isogai saat tangan besar itu menekan punggungnya.

"Sudah kuduga. Agak sulit jika tidak melepas pakaian."

"Eh?"

Karasuma kembali duduk, "kau boleh berbalik, Isogai-kun." Sang butler berbalik pada posisi, dengan raut kebingungan diwajahnya.

Botol kembali diputar, kali ini giliran bagi Isogai. Sampai akhirnya putaran melambat dan berhenti tepat kearah Karasuma.

"Kali ini aku yang kalah. Aku pilih _truth_." Ujarnya.

"Hm, kalau begitu.. hewan kesukaan anda apa, Tadaomi-sama?" Isogai melayangkan senyum.

Jeda sebentar. _Hewan yang disukai?_

"..Sepertinya, aku suka kucing."

"'Sepertinya?' Anda sedang tidak berbohong kan?"

"Tidak tentu saja. Sebagai bukti, aku suka dengan telinga dan ekormu. Isogai-kun."

Tak ada niat menggombal dalam nada bicara tuannya, entah karena apa pipi Isogai terasa panas saat mendengar pernyataan Karasuma.

Sebenarnya, tidak ada hewan khusus yang Karasuma sukai. Tapi sepertinya, sejak melihat Isogai memakai _nekomimi_ dan _shippo_ , Karasuma mulai menyukai hewan sebangsa harimau itu. Tidak bisa dikatakan berbohong juga kan?

Memecah suasana _awkward_ , Isogai mempersilahkan Karasuma untuk kembali memulai gilirannya. Botol berputar, melambat dan berhenti diarea Isogai. Belum sempat bersuara, Karasuma telah lebih dahulu memberinya _dare._

"Buka kancing bajumu." Ucapnya datar.

"Ehh?!"

"Apa membuka kancing termasuk melewati batas? walaupun sesama laki-laki?"

Isogai terlihat berpikir.

"Y-ya.. jika hanya membuka tiga kancing teratas masih diperbolehkan."

"Baiklah, itu cukup."

Isogai mengangguk, mulai melepas dasinya dan melepas tiga kancing teratas kemeja satu persatu. Cukup untuk memperlihatkan tulang selangka dan sebagian dadanya. Karasuma mulai memperhatikan. Isogai seperti sedang ditelanjangi oleh tatapan itu, rona merah samar menghias wajahnya. Lagi, tengkuk menjadi sasaran dari rasa canggung.

"Mendekat sebentar, Isogai-kun." Karasuma memberi titah.

Tanpa berkata apapun, Isogai menurut. Berdiri mendekati Karasuma. Manik emasnya kembali membelalak saat Karasuma berdiri dan menyusupkan tangan untuk menyentuh bahunya yang setengah tertutup fabrik. Isogai membeku, sentuhan tangan Karasuma seolah membakar dirinya. Begitu panas namun memberikan rasa nyaman. Isogai hanya berharap Karasuma tak merasakan detak jantungnya yang berdentum kencang.

Tangan yang menekan bahu itu bergeser, mengelus pelan leher Isogai dengan ibu jari, reflek membuat Isogai mengalihkan pandangan karena wajah mereka terlampau dekat, sekaligus menyembunyikan rona merah diwajahnya. Tangan Karasuma turun sedikit, menyentuh tulang selangka menggunakan tiga jari. Rasa geli nikmat menjalar. Isogai terpaksa memejamkan matanya erat, saat tangan Karasuma menepuk dadanya sekilas dan kembali duduk. Pemuda dengan helai pucuk itu hampir saja mati berdiri jika saja tangan itu menyentuh dadanya lebih lama. Karasuma akan merasakan detak jantungnya.

"Tidak buruk. Tidak berisi tapi kencang. Kalau kau mau, datanglah ke _gym_ pribadiku. Aku bisa membentuk _massa_ ototmu agar lebih baik, Isogai-kun." Tawar Karasuma.

"E-anu.." Isogai belum bisa mengontrol detak jantungnya.

"Kau bisa ajak yang lain." Tambahnya lagi.

Detak jantung mereda, namun ada setitik yang membuat hatinya mencelos.

"Baik.. mungkin lain kali, Tadaomi-sama."

Permainan kembali dilanjutkan. Giliran bagi Isogai, botol berputar dan lagi-lagi berhenti tepat kearahnya. Sungguh hari yang sial bagi sang butler. Diam-diam sudut bibir Karasuma naik.

" _Dare_ anda?"

Karasuma memutar ide sejenak, matanya mengeksplorasi sekitar mencari sesuatu. Tak banyak yang bisa digunakan, namun berhenti ketika lensanya menangkap bantal beludru hitam berbentuk kucing.

"Berlutut seperti kucing dan mengeonglah."

"Ya?" Dahi sang butler mengerut. _Dia tidak salah dengar, kan?_

"Apa itu melanggar, Isogai-kun?" Entah apa yang membuat Karasuma melayangkan tantangan sepeti itu, ia masih tidak mengerti.

Mendangar Karasuma bertanya seperti itu membuat Isogai yakin bahwa ia tidak salah dengar.

"Segera saya lakukan, Tadaomi-sama."

Degup jantung yang tadi telah mereda kini kembali sulit terkontrol. Isogai mulai berlutut didepan Karasuma, menumpukan tubuhnya pada lutut dan telapak tangan mengepal. Tremor semakin menjadi, wajah merah pekat menunjukkan rasa malu yang mendera. Perlahan, ia mulai mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan menegadahkan kepalanya menatap tuannya, meniru gerakan _moe_ yang pernah ia lihat.

Ekpresi Karasuma tetap datar, dalam diam tetap menunggu suara yang akan dikeluarkan Isogai. Namun rasa bergejolak diperutnya kembali muncul melihat posisi dan ekspresi wajah pemuda yang sedang berlutut didepannya. Bibir sang butler mulai terbuka,

"M-meow.." Pelan, Karasuma bahkan hampir tak mendengarnya.

Menangkap raut wajah tuannya yang tidak puas; Isogai kembali mengulang.

"Meow!"

Hening. Isogai mengalihkan pandangannya kesamping, tak lagi sanggup menatap wajah tuannya.

".. Baiklah, kita lanjutkan permainan."

Titah Karasuma otomatis menginterupsi Isogai berdiri. Lagi-lagi ia harus menghela napas lega karena detak jantung yang mulai bisa dikontrol.

Bukan. Tentu saja bukan karena Karasuma memliki penyakit jantung, tapi ia hampir saja mendapat serangan jantung mendadak saat suara menyerupai kucing Isogai membangkitkan insting liarnya. Rasa bergairah namun bukan seperti ia rasakan saat menghadapi lawannya. Gejolak yang jika ia boleh jujur, dapat meruntuhkan aura defensifnya.

Permainan dilanjutkan, Isogai melirik jam dinding berpigura kucing hitam. Waktu berlalu cepat hingga menyisakan sepuluh menit lagi. Ditengah menunggu melambatnya putaran botol, Isogai memecah keheningan.

"Tadaomi-sama, waktu anda tinggal sepuluh menit lagi. Apa anda tidak ingin menghabiskan _dessert_ terlebih dahulu?"

Karasuma melirik hidangannya yang belum tersentuh.

"Sebentar lagi."

Botol pun berhenti kearea meja Karasuma.

" _Truth_."

"Anda punya orang yang disayangi selain keluarga?" Pertanyaan lancar dilayangkan Isogai begitu saja. Ia mengutuki dirinya sendiri.

"Aku punya." Jawabnya cepat.

"Siapa?"

Karasuma terkekeh pelan, Isogai sedikit terpana dengan pemandangan didepannya. "Kau hanya bertanya 'apakah aku punya'. Jadi aku hanya akan menjawab punya."

"Benar juga." Isogai meringis.

"Aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu jika yang berikutnya kau berhasil menang." Karasuma tersenyum.

Dalam benaknya, Isogai merasa tertantang. Botol kembali berputar, fokus mereka berdua berlipat ganda. Isogai sungguh mengharap keberuntungan saat ini. Putaran mulai melambat, hening menyelimuti. Hanya suara gesek botol yang berputar perlahan. Isogai masih berharap. Hingga botol berhenti tepat—

didepannya.

"Kau sedang tidak beruntung, Isogai-kun."

Sang butler menghela napas pasrah. Mungkin rasa ingin taunya akan urusan orang lain tidak dikehendaki oleh tuhan.

" _Dare_ terakhir anda Tadaomi-sama?"

Tinggal lima menit waktu yang tersisa.

"Habiskan _dessert_ ini." Karasuma melirik gelas ramping transparan berisi _Grapefruit mousse_

"Ya?"

"Kau habiskan makanan ini, Isogai-kun. Tidak sulit kan?"

"B-baiklah Tadaomi-sama."

Isogai mendaratkan bokongnya diatas sofa, menggeser piring berisi _dessert_ kedepannya dan mulai menyendok.

"Isogai-kun,"

"Ya, Tadaomi-sama?" Tanpa sengaja, _mousse_ pada sendok mengenai pipinya sendiri. Karasuma yang melihat itu, enggan memberita tau sang butler. Entah kenapa.

"Bukankah setelah ini akan ada sesi foto bersama?"

"Itu benar, apa anda ingin berfoto sekarang? Saya bisa memanggil kepala butler untuk mengambil foto ki—"

"Tidak perlu, aku tidak ingin difoto."

"Eh? Anda yakin?"

"Ya, sebagai gantinya. Apakah aku boleh mengambil fotomu sendiri saja?"

"Ah itu.. tentu. Apakah anda ingin mengambil foto sekarang? Biar saya bersiap dahulu."

"Tidak. Kau bisa tetap pada posisimu dan lanjutkan _dare_ nya, Isogai-kun."

Mau tak mau Isogai menurut. Karasuma beranjak, mangambil ponselnya dan bersiap memotret Isogai yang sedang menyendok, dengan _mousse_ menempel dipipi. Tambahan tiga kancing teratas yang lepas, telinga kucing menggemaskan dan tidak lupa wajah merona samar diwajahnya. Sadar atau tidak, Karasuma menyukai pemandangan ini. _Nice pose_!

.

Setelah waktu habis, dan Isogai berhasil menyelesaikan _dare_ nya. Jas kembali Karasuma pakai, diantar hingga pintu keluar dimana para butler berkumpul. Isogai mengatakan, itu karena reservasi pada malam hari hanya diisi oleh tiga pelanggan saja. Sebelum resmi keluar, Karasuma kembali memanggil Isogai.

"Ya, Tadaomi-sama?"

"Setelah ini pekerjaanmu selesai 'kan?"

"Ya, karena anda pelanggan terakhir."

"Baiklah, aku menunggumu diluar, ku antar kau pulang." Dan pintu kafe pun tertutup, meninggalkan Isogai yang terpaku dengan wajah merona hingga telinga.

 **END(?)**

* * *

.

.

* * *

a/n : (yang gak mau baca jangan baca, karna panjang)

Hai, setelah berbagai cobaan dan godaan mendera selama projek. Akhirnya bisa selesai juga!

Ngga tau ya, itu karasuma jadi apa ditangan gue. OOC sih gue rasa /pundung

Sumpah deh, gue selama ngetik gregetan banget. Kok karasuma begini amat ya, dia kelewat inosen apa bego sih.. seriusan. /gigitpucuk

Malah, ya bukan memanipulasi rule projek lagi ini mah. Tapi KELEWAT! Pokoknya tanggung jawab bersama squad om sekalian ya, hahahaha /dikeplakin

Iyadeh ngaku, gue dibalik segala manipulasi dan nyuruh squad om kompakan modus pegang bokong. /diinjek tapi yang penting hepi kan? /tambahdigiles

Terakhir special thanks:

Untuk para **#OmTajirSquad** : dua adek tertjinta acchan dan jasmine yang ngga kalah sedeng otaknya. Makasih udah menggila bareng ditwitter, fb, sampe diskusi khusus dipm haha maapkan segala kemiringan otak ini /ngaku dan cover udah sebisa mungkin aku bikin supaya kita makin kompakan. Hasilnya ya bodo amat ya /dikeplakin semoga kedepannya kita masih bisa gilaan bareng dimanapun berada /ohok

 **Ka Kuo** : Makasih banyak udah ngadain projek gila ini. Sumpah banget imajinasi dikuras maksimal. Aku ngga tau itu ada yang melanggar rule apa ngga, haha kayanya sih ada dan ngga relevan. Maklumin oke /oy dan makasih lagi udah bantu ngasih pencerahan dipm, maaf banyak mengganggu dan hasilnya ga memuaskan hhe ((:

 **Mochi** : buat mochi… um….. apa ya….. MAKASIH!. Kayanya udah gitu doang /diinjek

 **Nemon** : makasih udah ngebantuin baper dan maso ya ((: /gakbantuitubego

Terakhir untuk semua **para bangcat** , intinya TERIMAKASIH BANYAK! Sekian. /hening

ini special thanks kok berasa gue mau mati besok. Udah ya kayanya,

dan….. (dandanmulu) terimakasih untuk **penghuni FAKI** yang udah bersedia mampir. *lambailambai*

Salam, #OmTajirSquad

 ** _-Dori_**

 ** _26/07/2015_**


End file.
